levastpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans are an amazingly diverse group. With a main population center on the islands south of Nurwine, the humans maintain a diaspora populations stretching all the way up to Bodel. Little is known about the human settlements by outsiders, but it appears that each one revere's their own deity. Appearance Each of the islands in the Ada Archipelago have a distinctive fashion and appearance. They are described below. Ada Krupon The islanders of Ada Krupon have skin tones that vary from pale white to light copper. Males typically have shoulder length hair, while females where their hair longer. Hair color is typically blonde or light brown. Facial hair is somewhat uncommon as most men are clean shaven, although mustaches and trimmed beards are not unheard of. Clothing is typically neutral in color unless the person is of status in which case they wear red and gold. The humans of Ada Krupon stand at an average of 5' 6" with slight to medium builds. Adulthood on the island is considered to be reached at the age of 18. Ada Lelapa The residents of Ada Lelapa have tan to obsidian skin. Hair is usually found in darker colors and ranges from bald to long for both sexes. Facial hair is considered dignified so it is uncommon to see a male without it. Clothing is loose and colorful. Persons of status typically wear clothing and masks that completely hide their identity due to cultural reasons. The people of Ada Lelapa have slight builds and stand shorter than their neighbors at an average of just 5 feet. Adulthood is reached at physical maturity, typically around 16 years old. Ada Runos The dwellers on Ada Runos are copper to tan skinned. Hair is kept short for both sexes. Most males have hairstyles designed to be practical and add to an intimidation factor. Facial hair follows the same principles although it is not uncommon to see long beards. Hair color are typically black or dark brown. Much like their hair, Runos clothing is practical and minimalist in terms of fashion. Females wear long gowns of a muted solid color while males wear neutral tunics designed for mobility and to be worn under armor. The peoples of Ada Runos stand at an average of 6 feet tall. Men typically have bulky builds while females are more slight. The age of adulthood physical maturity for both sexes. Example Names Male Names Armentarius, Ammonius, Anicius, Avinus, Callicus, Carinus, Castus, Dulcitus, Florian, Gallinus, Gratian, Honoran, Leonus, Magnus, Maurus, Nonnus, Viator, Victor, Vigilus, Viran. Female Names Adata, Adula, Agnella, Aureliana, Catella, Cervella, Dominica, Honoria, Leona, Maxima, Palatia, Praeiecta, Proseria, Vesta, Vigila, Viviana Surnames Anastasius, Arcadia, Copronymus, Leo, Leontius, Marcian, Nicephorus, Phocas, Theodisius, Theophilus, Tiberius, Zeno Locations Humans populations have sprung up in multiple locations in and around Ataksar. These settlements are found in Bodel, the Ada Archipelago, the Keckbog, and elsewhere. Society Ada Krupon The largest city on the island of Ada Krupon is Krupa Magna. The residents of the city worship a being known as Gusayn. It is said that Gusayn brought the first families together and formed the city. Ada Lelapa Ada Lelapa society revolves around the worship of a being called Andras. Worship of Andras takes a very interesting form, that is killing. Specifically, ritual assassination. In the Lelapa culture, in order to advance socially, one need only assassinate their superior, after which the killer will take their place. In order for an assassination to be recognized by Gusayn and the population, the killer must have the mark of Gusayn on their mask. This is received by a complex ritual. This allows social mobility for everyone. As a result of this culture of murder, everyone that has performed the ritual, or that is at risk of being killed wears a mask in public constantly to protect their identity. Many take even further measures. Ada Runos The Runosi are a hardy and militant people. In exchange for not raiding, the Krupi provide trade and food. There is a somewhat symbiotic relationship between the two islands, however there are rumors that tension is growing between the leaders of both islands. The lord of Ada Runos is Eligos. The people of the island claim that he is the wisest tactician and strategist in the world. The fact that the Ada Runos have never lost a conflict seems to support this claim. Relations Dwarves Contact between the humans and the Voldurum have been sparse. Some of the northern clans and the Wyr Draigkul have met with northern human tribes, while some trading vessels have reached Bimuluhm. Relations with them remain neutral. Elves The elves are considered powerful creatures by the humans. Most of what they know about elves has come from the Sivihazar historians. Humans have become cautious and wary around elves as their intentions are always considered suspect. Orcs Orcs are mostly unknown to humans and vice versa. Sivihazar Out of all the Levastian races, humans have had the most contact with the Sivihazar. However, most of that contact has been limited to the Sivihazar of Mezzoc. Trade has flourished between the two and relations are not unkind. Undead Humans live in a somewhat strange environment. Their gods are all very different and use their extraordinary powers for a wild variety of dark and mysterious purposes. Thusly, undead are a mostly trivial thing in human society. Traits (D&D 5.0 Conversion) Ability Score Increase. ''Each ability score increases by 1. ''Age. ''Adulthood is determined by island, but it is typically between 16-18. Most humans live less than a century. ''Alignment. Any Size. Varies by island, typically between 5' 6" and 6' 6". Weighing around 200 pounds. Character size is medium. Speed. ''Base speed is 30 feet, or six squares. ''Languages. Humans learn their own tongue (human). If they have the aptitude, many also pick up Sivihazar. Those that have a history with trading vessels or traveling north west may also pick up Dwarven and Elvish if their intelligence scores allow.